Hija del Volga
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Una historia de juventud que cambió para siempre a la mujer en la que se convirtió Monika Kruszewski, la historia de amor que surgio durante la Rebelión de Lelouch y sus consecuencias.
1. Cicatriz

HIJA DEL VOLGA

I. CICATRIZ

La mujer estaba recostada sobre un elegante sillón cubierto con una piel cara y algo ajada, como si hubiese tenido mucho tiempo con ella. Su cabello dorado caía desordenado por sus hombros, bajando por la turgente curva de su pecho hasta el vientre completamente liso, la piel blanca inmaculada que sólo interrumpía el casi infantil rubor de las mejillas y los ojos violáceos, chispeantes, la clase de chispa que una persona joven, inteligente y llena de vida tiene. Su vista estaba atenta al ventanal, cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró, cabalgar la dejaba extenuada, le gustaba mucho, y le agradaba porque no había nada más placentero que sentir el viento gélido del bosque de abedules contra sus mejillas y mientras este penetraba por su nariz sentía que le desgarraba los pulmones dejándola sin aliento, aquello le recordaba que era libre, que estaba viva… libre y viva ¿había una mejor combinación que esa?.

La punzada recurrente recorrió su cuerpo, era un dolor pasajero y ya casi imperceptible, se había acostumbrado a él y a medida que pasaba el tiempo aminoraba, se llevó una mano al vientre por debajo de la ropa, deslizó los dedos hasta llegar a la cadera, subió por la estrecha cintura y un poco más arriba, tocó la cicatriz de casi cinco pulgadas en su costado, a penas dibujada, algo oscurecida como un pequeño hilillo de piel más oscura que el resto, cuando tocaba esa marca podía recordar vívidamente el dolor que sintió esa tarde cuando su frame se desplomó y pensó que todo había terminado, sintió la tibieza de su propia sangre empapando el traje de piloto desgarrado y la desesperación de no poderse mover de cabeza como estaba y luego el calor de las llamas que lentamente estaban consumiendo el armazón… pero eso… ya había quedado en el pasado.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y atisbó por el ventanal, observó al niño rubio, de un rubio más claro que el de ella, corriendo y gritando atrás de un pastor inglés.

_- ¡Yura__1__!. _Gritaba atropelladamente el niño en ruso al perro mientras tiraba de su cola.

- Arkadiy deja en paz a ese perro… Comentó Monika desde la terraza mientras miraba al niño, quien sorprendido vio a su madre como descubierto en plena travesura, corrió hacia ella trepando por el mármol y barandal de la terraza hasta brincar al otro lado. – Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso _Arkasha__2_. Reprendió al niño de seis años que se abrazó a sus piernas.

-_¡Mama_ _ya l'ubl'u teb'a__3__!. _Gimoteó el niño mientras le dirigía una mirada tierna con sus ojos azules, azules y cristalinos como el topacio.

_-Ya takzhe l'ubl'u teb'a Arkasha__4__._ Dijo Monika mientras cariñosamente abrazaba al niño y acariciaba su rostro infantil.

-Es hora de cenar, así que lleva a Yuri a su casa, seguro él también tiene hambre.

-¿_Yura_ también? Pero él todavía quiere seguir jugando conmigo otro rato. Puso cara de consternación mientras observaba al perro que estaba parado frente a Monika como implorando también otro rato de juego y por supuesto una noche dentro de la habitación tibia del niño. ¿Quién no querría dormir en una habitación con chimenea y alfombra mullida incluida?.

A veces cuando el imploraba con tanta insistencia o incluso cuando se apasionaba por algo le recordaba lo indecible a su padre, sí, se parecía a él en esos momentos, tenía la misma clase expresión en el rostro, su padre también tenía la expresión inocente y llena de esperanza de un niño… siempre pensó que era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, bueno afortunada o desafortunadamente no para todo había sido un crío. Esos pensamientos dibujaron una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro perfecto.

-Lo voy a pensar pero vete a lavar las manos para cenar.

-¿De que te ríes _mama_?.

-De nada Arkadiy. Le dio una pequeña palmada al niño y este frunció el ceño molesto de que le ocultaran algo, le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, le daban celos de imaginar que su madre pudiera estar pensando en alguien más que no fuera él, a menos claro que se tratara de su padre, al que nunca había conocido.

-Piensas en _papa_. Siempre que piensas en _papa_ te pones triste. Aseguró el pequeño bajando la mirada pensando en que ella podría regañarlo, pero era cierto, siempre que se acordaba del padre de Arkadiy se ponía nostálgica, él quería saber más de su padre, quería saberlo todo, pero ella no le hablaba mucho del tema, y la única vez que se aventuró a husmear en la cómoda, específicamente en el cofre de madera donde Monika guardaba bajo llave sus viejos recuerdos, lo descubrió y lo regañó con tanta energía que no le quedaron ganas de volver a husmear.

Él y ella sabían que la respuesta a sus preguntas estaba dentro del cofre.

-¿Y las manos _Arkasha_?. Preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja, signo inequívoco de que no se lo iba a decir una vez más sin llevarlo de la oreja directo al lavabo.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- El niño dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies cabizbajo, seguido del enorme perro lanudo que parecía también haber bajado la cola para la ocasión acompañando a su amo en aquel viaje mísero hacia el lavabo. Cuando Monika los vio no pudo contener la risa, y pensó que toda esa teatralidad también la había heredado de su padre, seguro no de ella.

1 Diminutivo del nombre ruso Yuri.

2 Diminutivo del nombre ruso Arkadiy.

3 Mamá, te amo.

4 Yo también te amo.


	2. Monika Kruszewski

II. MONIKA KRUSZEWSKI

Ruslan y Rustam, los dos hermanos de Monika estaban jugando ruidosamente, como todos los niños, en el enorme jardín de la residencia Kruszewski en las afueras de Moscú, ella trataba de concentrarse en el aburrido libro que le dio su madre a leer, quien insistía en que mantuviera la mente ocupada durante las vacaciones de la escuela, que hiciera algo productivo, ya que según ella en una mente ociosa puede entrar el Diablo y sus tentaciones.

Pero si el Diablo y sus tentaciones ya las traía dentro y con culpable aceptación dejó que se instalaran en su mente desde hace casi un año.

-¿Quién demonios le da a su hija de dieciséis años literatura eclesiástica?. Pensó en voz alta la rubia adolescente acostada boca abajo en la cama, dejó de lado el libro y rodó en enorme colchón boca arriba, estiró un brazo para poder alcanzar a tocar la fina tela casi translucida que pendía del dosel de ébano que coronaba su enorme cama, sus dedos se deslizaron por la tela y un grito de Ruslan la sacó de su ensoñación de golpe.

-Joder, no pueden callarse. Se levantó molesta de la cama, su cabello lacio se movía con cadencia al mismo ritmo que ella caminaba hacia el balcón de su habitación para cerrar la ventana y evitarse los gritos de euforia de sus hermanos.

Ruslan, el más pequeño, de complexión delgada, piel blanca y cabello rubio como ella, escapaba a toda prisa de su hermano Rustam, el de en medio, Rustam era más enjunto, más alto y corpulento que el otro, de cabello negro y piel no tan pálida, Ruslan y Monika se parecían mucho a su madre, y Rustam a su padre, en conjunto ambos niños eran bien parecidos, y con el tiempo se convertirían en hombres muy guapos, de ellos tres Monika era la mayor y también sentía que era la que salía sobrando de esa familia. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado en sus negocios y reuniones, las cuales por cierto muchas veces terminaban en lugares _non santos_, así que o se encontraba desvelado, o crudo de tanto vodka; su madre era caso aparte, siempre pendiente de la Iglesia, de sus oraciones y de educar rígidamente como buenos cristianos a sus hijos, creencias que Monika no compartía y por lo cuál siempre tenía severas discusiones con ella.

De las pocas veces que su padre habló de algo serio con ella fue justo cuando comenzó a entrar a la pubertad, y le dijo veladamente que ella como buena aristócrata debía de casarse con otro aristócrata que contribuyera a la fortuna familiar, que ni por error se le ocurriera tontear con chicos que pudieran poner en entredicho su honor, su madre fue más clara diciéndole que ahora que estaba entrando en la edad del pecado era necesario vestir adecuadamente, no mostrar más de la cuenta, no coquetear, no tocarse ni dejarse tocar… en resumen ser una alienada y conservar su "tesoro" para el hombre que Dios le diera.

Realmente en aquello años Monika se sintió una especie de contenedor de pecados hasta que descubrió que no era más que una chica normal, con sueños como las demás y con ganas de vivir, de ser libre… de ser completamente libre y dueña de su vida lejos de toda esa farsa aristocrática y de toda esa doctrina de terror que infundía su madre. Si realmente todos profesaran lo que ella decía, no habría necesidad de conquistar y someter otros países bajo el yugo del más fuerte, como estaba pasando con el Sacro Imperio Británico que doblegaba a todos a su paso y destruía a aquellos que no querían someterse.

Rustam derribó a su hermano en el jardín y le echó encima una cubeta con agua, empapándolo completamente, ambos gritaban y rodaban en el pasto, esa tarde calurosa de primavera cuando ella tenía dieciséis.

Jaló ambas puertas de la terraza para cerrar y aislar los gritos de los niños, cuando se percató de que en el garage Viktor lavaba el auto clásico que le servía a la familia como transporte, ya que su padre tenía su propio auto que él mismo conducía, los demás tenían a Viktor y al auto clásico negro. Se quedó mirando embelasada, Viktor le gustaba mucho, desde el día en el que llegó a la casa, un año atrás. Era un joven alto y musculoso, de piel bronceada por el sol, signo inequívoco de vivía en el campo en su natal Kiev, su cabello negro desordenado le causaba mucha hilaridad, le parecía desaliñado en su uniforme elegantísimo y con mechones aquí y allá, pero lo que más le gustaba de Viktor eran sus ojos azules, sus ojos pícaros del color del mar, o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

A escondidas de su madre ella lo llamaba _Vitya__1_y platicaba con él cuando la recogía del instituto, que era el momento en el que podían estar solos y dejar ese trato tan formal de señor-sirviente, Ruslam y Rustam viajaban en la limusina de su mejor amigo que vivía a unas cuantas hectáreas de la mansión. Incluso a veces se aventuraba lo suficiente para pedirle que pasaran a la ciudad por algún libro o alguna cosa que necesitaba de la escuela, sólo para hacer un poco más de tiempo y poder estar con él. Además era obvio que a él no le parecía tan indiferente, ya que siempre le sonreía y la miraba discretamente, los rusos, normalmente no viven sonriendo, sólo con aquellos más íntimos o familiares cercanos, es de mala educación sonreír por todos lados y con todas las personas… a Viktor eso no le importaba y sonreía, eso le gustaba mucho a Monika, que con alguien podía platicar y que podía ver su sonrisa, incluso podía reírse hasta sofocarse… ese era el secreto que ambos compartían cada tarde.

Acabó por cerrar las puertas del balcón, estaba sonrojada, él la había visto mirándolo a detalle, había levantado discretamente una mano y le había hecho una seña saludándola, sus mejillas se habían encendido y lo único que pudo hacer en esa estúpida parálisis fue sonreír como una bobalicona. Se quedó recargada en las puertas cerradas y suspiró, se acercó a la cama para dejarse caer boca abajo, al menos así nadie escucharía que el corazón se le había desbocado.

Su madre estaba loca si pensaba que ella quería una vida como la suya.

-_Mama_ ¿amas a _papa_?. Acto seguido la mujer cruzó de una bofetada el bello rostro de Monika completamente encolerizada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Monika?.

-¿Por qué me pegas? Yo sólo…

-Tu deber es callarte, obedecer y no hacer preguntas a lo adultos… escúchame bien Monika, algún día te casarás con un buen hombre, eso de los cuentos de hadas en donde la princesa y el príncipe se enamoran no existe…con el tiempo aprenderás a amar a tu esposo o tal vez no, si es así te quedará amar a tus hijos.

"Que triste destino" pensó Monika y guardó silencio condoliéndose por la mujer que alguna vez fue su madre, que al igual que ella quizás soñó con tener a su príncipe azul.

Una de sus manos estaba debajo de su cuerpo, atrapada, tenía tanto azoro de sacarla que la dejó ahí, y pensó para sí misma que no quería tener esa clase de vida.

-_Glupaya__2__…_

Dio la vuelta perezosamente sobre la cama quedando boca arriba, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba aquel hombre, y se le llegó a ocurrir que sería bueno escaparse con él, al menos causaría el suficiente revuelo como para mandar a reposo total a su madre durante todo el mes. Acercó el maletín en donde llevaba sus cosas a la escuela y sacó algo envuelto en papel estraza, lo desenvolvió parsimoniosamente y sonrió. Esa tarde mientras llevó arrastrando a Viktor a la ciudad se adentró en la librería… en la sección para adultos… y compró temblorosa y a toda velocidad una edición ilustrada del Kamasutra, libro prohibido y que según su mejor amiga era algo sumamente excitante.

-Veamos… ¡Por Dios!. Monika abrió los ojos como platos al ver las pinturas sumamente detalladas que mostraban a hombres y mujeres en posiciones inimaginables teniendo sexo. - ¿Esto es hacer el amor? Y en los libros no explican nada de esto.- Sonrió maquiavélicamente y pensó en si aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba había imaginado alguna vez hacer algo de eso que estaba en el libro con ella y pensó que ella sí… que ella soñaba con sentir sus labios, sus manos y con algo más allá de eso que no estaba segura de qué era.

Como por acto reflejo una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre, sentía una especie de cosquilleo extraño, que subía por entre sus muslos hacia todo el cuerpo y parecía revolotear por su estómago, temblando por su audacia fue subiendo por debajo del fino suéter de punto hasta alcanzar la piel debajo del sostén de encaje, lo único bonito que le dejaba usar su madre, ropa interior de mujer, no de niña, tocó sus propios senos y suspiró, se sentía bien, se preguntó que se sentiría cuando alguien más los tocaba, sus dedos recorrieron el camino entre su pecho y su ombligo con acritud, hasta ir por debajo del elástico de la falda larga de seda, abajo… más abajo… hasta que torpes sus dedos encontraron su sexo debajo de la ropa interior, se asustó y se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué demonios?. Fueron sus palabras, pensó en si eso era normal, o ella era rara, entre sus piernas estaba húmedo, aquello tenía una consistencia extraña, pero al tocar cierto punto en medio de aquel fenómeno sintió el impulso de gemir, ese punto que tocó accidentalmente le había hecho temblar de placer y la propia respuesta de su cuerpo fue separar las piernas, decidió llegar hasta el final y volvió a tocar con sus dedos, otra vez se sintió bien. Justo cuando estaba completamente concentrada en los placeres de su cuerpo abrieron la puerta de la habitación de golpe y Ruslan se quedó en la puerta boquiabierto, Monika se sobresalto y arregló lo más rápido que pudo la ropa, escondió con el brazo el libro, pero ya era tarde, Ruslan la había visto.

-_Prostitutka__3_. Coreo el niño riendo, no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo su hermana pero imaginó que seguro eso no era nada bueno, corrió por el pasillo gritando Monika _prostitutka…_ _prostitutka_ como si aquello fuera una especie de ronda infantil. Ella salió despavorida tras él para hacerlo callar justo cuando logró atraparlo antes de bajar las escaleras gritando, le cubrió la boca y se topó de frente con su madre con muy mala cara por cierto.

Ruslan también se quedó callado.

-_Papa_ quiere hablar contigo ahora y tú Ruslan deja de gritar y correr, vete a tu habitación.-

El pequeño obedeció callado y Monika siguió a su madre escaleras abajo, por alguna razón pensó que justo en eso momento, ese día, su destino estaba por cambiar.

Bajo despacio las escaleras dobles de mármol, abajo su padre hablaba en voz baja con lo que parecían ser dos oficiales importantes, no alcanzaba a ver las insignias en sus solapas. Su madre la presentó y ella hizo una graciosa inclinación adecuada para saludar formalmente, mantuvo la vista baja y echó un vistazo.

Los escudos de aquello hombres pertenecían a la armada del Sacro Imperio Británico.

Finalmente había sucedido… igual que en otros países… los britannians habían llegado a exigir su lealtad y como prueba de ello necesitaban rehenes de la alta nobleza de cada país.

-_Moya doch' Monika Kruszewski__4_. Describió en tono seco y marcial su padre.

1 Diminutivo de Viktor.

2 Tonta.

3 Prostituta.

4 Mi hija, Monika Kruszewski.


	3. Cambio de Piel

III. CAMBIO DE PIEL

Desconocía porque razón ella tenía que estar presente mientras se llevaba a cabo el "intercambio" amistoso entre los oficiales y su padre, lo cierto era que ella estaba como una muñeca de porcelana esperando en el aparador, sentada, derecha, con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre el regazo sólo escuchando cabizbaja, concentrada en su respiración y en la tristeza que de pronto sintió, no es que amara su vida en aquella casa y bajo las estrictas costumbres, simplemente… iba a extrañar todo aquello.

Trataba de controlar su respiración trémula para evitar resoplar, le parecía desagradable tener que escuchar a su padre ofreciéndola a ella en vez de a cualquiera de sus hijos varones… era de esperarse, su familia perfectamente podía prescindir de una hija más no de un hijo, las mujeres sólo pasaban de un dueño a otro, pensó molesta, sin embargo, aquello podría ser una buena oportunidad para hacer algo diferente de su vida y finalmente escapar, irse lejos, a otro lugar, a otro país. Y pensó que finalmente no era tan malo su destino. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el dulce rostro de Monika.

No hubo mucho que hablar, al finalizar la tarde ya todo estaba dicho, ella se marcharía en un par de días a Péndragon, donde podría incorporarse a la corte o bien si ella así lo elegía iniciar entrenamiento militar, lo cuál podría significar dos cosas: hacerse de un trabajo aburrido dentro de la milicia o algo más, había escuchado que existía cierta elite, la crema y nata de la aristocracia que estaba dentro de la milicia y que era quién se encargaba prácticamente de la seguridad, tanto del Emperador como de los países que éste protegía, los Knight Rounds, los caballeros que conducían los monstruosos frames de combate, eso le gustaba… el riesgo, lo prohibido, definitivamente había encontrado algo que la motivaba.

Obviamente tuvo que fingir dolor y protestar un poco, tal cuál dictan las reglas de etiqueta, aunque por dentro no veía el momento en el cuál abandonar Rusia, sentía dolor, es cierto, pero dolor porque no podría visitar más a su abuela, la abuela que tanto amó y que fue como una verdadera madre para ella, no podría llevarle más flores ni quedarse un momento en silencio tratando de escuchar su voz a través de los recuerdos que evocaba sentada en el mausoleo donde sus restos mortales descansaban. Eso era lo realmente doloroso.

-Debes comportarte, callar y observar, recuerda hacer tus oraciones y sobre todo guarda siempre el honor de la familia. Le dijo seria su madre.

-Seguro _mama_. Respondió con sorna.

-Estoy hablando enserio Monika, no creas que por estar lejos escapas a la vista de…

-¿De quién? ¿No crees que tu Dios estará muy ocupado cuidando a los demás mortales que son obligados a obedecer a un tirano?.

Alcanzó a detener la mano de su madre que estuvo a punto de cruzarle el rostro de una fuerte bofetada por segunda vez en su vida, entrecerró los ojos encolerizada y colorada de rabia le gritó.

-No creas que no sé cuál es mi posición a partir de ahora… la de una esclava con un título bonito, no te preocupes _mama_ guardaré las apariencias, no pidas más. No creas que el hecho de que yo le abra las piernas a alguien va a cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Escupió cada una de sus palabras esperando que dieran en el blanco, cansada de aquél régimen autoritario y cansada de ser sólo una pieza decorativa dentro de la casa. La mujer gimoteo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos acusándola de ingrata, de mala hija y de puta. No había como los rusos para montar un drama.

Cuando estuvo sola en su habitación pensó en que realmente iba a extrañar a sus hermanitos, a los malditos mocosos que siempre la despertaban con sus gritos, y decidió que si con alguien iba mantener correspondencia sería con ellos, quizás más adelante podría sacarlos de esa casa de locos, para abrirles los ojos a otro mundo… y después el corazón se le encogió cuando recordó a Viktor y sus ojos del color del mar.

-Viktor… ¿qué vas a hacer cuando yo me vaya?.

Y luego un terror se apoderó de la rubia, sus ojos violetas se nublaron por un momento y en su medianamente inocente cabeza se le ocurrió que las cosas podrían no salir nada bien y ella podría morir como muchos otros, finalmente ella estaría en el poder de los britannians, lejos de su país y sin nadie cerca.

-Maldita sea. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio cuando fue todavía más claro para ella por qué su padre no habría enviado a alguno de sus hijos. – Claro es preferible que muera yo, total.

Sacudió la cabeza y se le ocurrió algo, su última audacia en Rusia antes de marcharse del ojo vigilante de su madre que era una especie de sede de la Inquisición.

Estaba decidido, salió por la noche a la habitación de sus hermanos y habló bajito con ellos para que nadie los escuchara, se despidió cariñosamente, los abrazó, los besó, y lloraron los tres abrazados porque sabían muy en su interior que ella nunca más iba a regresar.

Se quedó dormida atrapada en un mar de sentimientos, le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño y ni siquiera supo cuando el sopor la había derrotado encogida en el centro de su mullido colchón.

Despertó algo tarde, más tarde de lo que había planeado, abrió las cortinas y las puertas del balcón, dejó que entrara un poco de brisa y acabó por estirarse, sintió cosquillas en el estómago, se rió como una niña y fue sacándose la ropa dejándola caer de camino al baño, afortunadamente el servicio tenía el decoro de tomar en cuanta la hora en la que ella normalmente se levantaba para preparar el baño, en efecto la tina de mármol negro estaba preparada, la imagen de Monika dentro de la tina negra era una imagen difícil de no evocar, la tersura de su piel pálida contrastaba con el color negro del mármol, su cabello rubio flotaba alrededor de ella como un abanico.

-Lástima, todo esto se acabará cuando llegue a Péndragon. Meditó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Se vistió con cuidado, como siempre, se miró al espejo una vez más para comprobar su aspecto y decidió que le agradaba, normalmente no era vanidosa, pero pensaba que de vez en cuando no le haría daño. Se acomodó el lazo rojo que traía en el cabello a manera de diadema, un regalo de su abuela, y se escabulló a la cocina.

Escuchó a su madre gritarle como siempre al servicio, a sus hermanos dando alaridos y corriendo por la casa, como una espía de película una vez que estuvo segura de que no había nadie más se introdujo a la misma y a toda velocidad robó varias _sochniki__1_que metió a toda prisa envueltas en su bolsa, tomó su termo lleno de té de frutas caliente y salió. Le había dicho a su madre que iba a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. En realidad una parte era cierta, necesitaba algunos enseres personales, pero tampoco es que los necesitara con urgencia.

Arrastró a Viktor una vez más, pero esta vez ella se dio tanta prisa en comprar todo lo que necesitaba que en menos de una hora había terminado todas las compras, incluso las que no necesitaba.

-Terminé _Vitya_… - Comentó casualmente. Mientras le sonreía con naturalidad por el espejo.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿ahora a qué tienda?. Preguntó el joven con una voz profunda que a ella le parecía terriblemente encantadora, lo miró un instante dubitativa y como no recibía respuesta de ella, acabó por volverse completamente hacia el asiento de atrás para toparse con los ojos violetas de Monika mirándolo.

-Aaah pues, había pensado que podríamos ir un momento al lago y descansar… si quieres… Comento la rubia con sincera timidez, él se rió un poco y echo a andar el auto, ambos sabían que aquello era lo más osado que habían hecho: hacer al vago sin motivo y sobre todo estar solos lejos de la ciudad.

Monika guardó silencio, estaba ansiosa, estaba también desesperada, estaba triste, todo estaba revuelto dentro de su corazón y las manos le temblaban, pero estaba decidida, la tarde anterior después de la grata conversación con su madre había pensado que… en definitiva, si algo le llegaba a pasar… no quería morir virgen, y aquello tal vez sonara a una estupidez infantil, pero en esos momentos a sus dieciséis años aquello le aterraba, además, Viktor le gustaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a todo, aunque existiera esa idiota diferencia de clases sociales en las que ella no creía.

-_Vitya _yo… me gustas mucho. Dijo a toda velocidad, en un susurró, sin embargo no se amilanó, no bajo la vista y tampoco se ocultó cuando él, con sus ojos del color del mar la miraron desde el espejo retrovisor atónitos. Sus carnosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amable y coqueta.

-Qué casualidad ¿no? A mí también me gustas _Mon_. Así era como él la llamaba cariñosamente cuando nadie los escuchaba, o cuando ella le contaba llorando sobre esta o aquella discusión con su madre, o acerca de sus problemas en la escuela, con sus amigos.

Monika se sonrojó y se mordió un labio, estaba tratando de no reírse por los nervios, se acercó hasta el respaldo de él y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, provocándolo, él se encogió y trató de seguir conduciendo sin distraerse pero le fue imposible, ella se lamió un segundo los labios, el olor a loción y un poco más escondido el de su piel le gustó, el tacto suave como ella pensó. Ese era el momento de decidir si seguía adelante o simplemente se echaba hacia atrás y regresaban a casa, pero ni ella lo pidió ni él tomó el camino a casa.

En una fracción de segundos ella se recargó un poco más relajada en el asiento, e hizo algo sumamente pecaminoso, pensaría su madre y al imaginarla sintió la mezquindad de continuar, levantó despacio la falda drapeada que llevaba, por arriba de sus rodillas, sabía que él podía ver perfectamente lo que le estaba mostrando, incluso el parecía hipnotizado por la tímida sensualidad que destilaba Monika, sus piernas torneadas, la piel francamente suave, y luego ella despacio separó las piernas para mostrarle sus muslos y apenas visible la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Viktor tragó saliva nervioso, empezó a respirar más aprisa e incluso sentía que el calor adentro del auto era insoportable, trataba de no mirar pero le era imposible, no quería dejar de mirar el hermoso cuerpo de la niña que estaba en el asiento de atrás, de la niña que se había convertido en una mujer sólo en un par de minutos. Ella estaba complacida, sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él, y sería imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba detrás de él mostrándole su cuerpo. De alguna manera habían llegado a un lindero escondido que tenía de marco un pequeño lago, ahí se estacionó él despacio casi como un suspiro, se volvió a ella.

-De verdad es que… No pudo terminar la frase, Monika lo besó en los labios, lentamente primero, explorando los labios carnosos de él, dándole un pequeño mordisco, acariciándolo, sintiendo su aliento tan cercano al suyo, ese hombre de Kiev curtido por la pobreza y el trabajo duro desde su infancia, de palabras ásperas pero certeras, dentro de aquellas peculiaridades en bruto era bello, él no sabía de su encantadora piel bronceada ni de su cuerpo musculoso a penas sugerido en aquel uniforme formal, él no se enteraba, pero ella lo percibía en cada gesto, en cada ojeada discreta por los rincones del jardín.

1 Empanadillas típicas rusas con relleno de requesón.


	4. Lazo Rojo

IV. LAZO ROJO

Los labios de él correspondían al tímido beso de Monika, lentamente primero como para no asustarla, después, al calor de la situación con más arrojo ¿quién no habría fantaseado con besar a esa adolescente tan atractiva? Aunado a ello, y por si fuera poco, la niña prohibida, la mujer que no podía ser de un pobre lacayo. Se separaron por un momento, mirándose a los ojos como si recién se descubrieran, ella abrió la portezuela sola, miró hacia el apacible lago, a penas un poco de viento mecía perezoso las copas de los árboles, justo la hora de la tarde en la cuál el sol no quemaba, se sacó las zapatillas de pulsera y tacón alto, las dejó de lado y tocó el pasto con los dedos de los pies, cerró los ojos un instante y caminó descalza, él salió del auto y la siguió, la abrazó por la cintura, así de espaldas, hizo de lado su cabello rubio, su piel olía a violetas, besó su nuca y pasó la punta de la lengua por su cuello. Las piernas de la niña temblaron al sentir la cercanía de él, la dureza de su cuerpo, se sintió desfallecer al notar la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus labios que la descubrían.

-Me voy en un par de días. Dijo sin tapujos, ciertamente no quería ocultarle nada, mucho menos el hecho de que probablemente no lo vería en bastante tiempo tal vez nunca más.

-¿A dónde?. Interrogó con cierta sorpresa y un dejo de tristeza. Realmente le había tomado cariño a la niña.

-A Péndragon… a la capital del Imperio… para ser una rehén aristocrática que sirva al poder militar. La cruda franqueza de ella le dejó sin palabras, ella se volvió y lo miró de frente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volvió a besarlo.

No lo dejó hablar, ni opinar, no quería escuchar alguna cursilería que no fuese honesta por parte de él, ni quería despedirse con nomeolvides y lágrimas, de por sí la situación ya era bastante dolorosa. Pegó su cuerpo al de él y se sintió pequeña, él era mucho más alto que ella.

Sin palabras, él entendió cuál era la situación de Monika. No dijo más, mientras sus manos se iban deshaciendo de la ropa fina de ella, en silencio, recostados en la hierba, entre las ropas revueltas de ambos, los dedos viajeros que encontraban caminos y obstáculos nuevos, en aquel silencio íntimo que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo del viento y el vaivén del agua ondeando, Monika desfallecía en medio de aquellos nuevos placeres hasta ahora desconocidos, los labios del joven de Kiev le quemaban la piel, acariciaban, mordían, la recorrían, se prendían de sus pezones rosáceos y entre sus piernas percibía el deseo de él.

Todo parecía tan vertiginoso que entre el placer y el miedo los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

-¿Estás segura? Sino… creo que sería mejor marcharnos y… Murmuró él.

-¿Te he dicho lo contrario?. Contestó con otra pregunta a lo que él se rió un momento y la miró con aquellos ojos marinos, las pupilas amatistas dilatadas por tantas emociones le pidieron que continuara.

El dolor inaudito la hizo regresar a la realidad, se abrazó a su espalda musculosa y sus uñas color perla se incrustaron en la piel canela de su amante, un pequeño grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios, arqueó la espalda mientras sus senos se apretaban contra el pecho de Viktor, ella inexperta en ese arte no supo que aquello lo interpretó como un gesto de continuación y sin más desgarró aquella inocencia infantil. El vaivén de ambos sobre la hierba, los gemidos velados de los amantes inexpertos, el dolor y el placer se mezclaban aquella tarde de primavera que la joven rusa nunca olvidaría. Todo pasaba tan rápido, todo… que ella no se enteró, cuando a penas estaba olvidando el dolor que le causó su sexo erguido y comenzaba a sentirse bien, mejor que sus autoexploraciones, él se desplomó sobre ella gimiendo, apretó su mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

_¿Eso fue todo? ¿Realmente eso era todo lo que tenía que sentir? ¿Esto es lo maravilloso que describen en los libros? ¿No era como fuegos artificiales dentro de la piel?_ Se preguntó en silencio recuperando el aliento.

Podía recordar sus labios besándola, sus palabras cariñosas y picantes que le murmuraba al oído y pensó que tal vez se había perdido de algo en determinado momento, es cierto, sintió frustración y llegó a la conclusión de que para ellos todo era más fácil. Que terrible situación ser mujer, prefería seguir siendo una niña tonta. No le dijo nada, le sonrió tímidamente y se deslizó de su abrazo, alcanzó con la mano parte de su ropa y se la puso, de la bolsa de mano sacó lo que había robado de la cocina y comieron en silencio, bebieron el té tibio mirando al lago.

De camino a casa ella durmió, o fingió dormir, no quería enfrentarse a sus ojos interrogantes y no quería darle respuestas de ningún tipo, el comprendió su cansancio y la dejó tranquila.

Nadie la había preparado para todo eso, nadie le había dicho que hacer y tal vez ella esperaba mucho de alguien de quien sabía tan poco. El dolor cada vez que trataba de sentarse o incorporarse le recordaban que la decisión que había tomado no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Bajó del auto y trató de caminar con las piernas cerradas, sin lograr mucho, él se rió y ella arqueo una ceja.

-Si no caminas bien se darán cuenta.

-No es gracioso. Espetó.

-No te enojes _Mon_. Se acercó a la adolescente y le quitó el lazo de seda roja, lo enredó cariñosamente en un mechón de su cabello dorado anudándolo al final, se veía dulce a pesar de su rostro serio, su aspecto de niña-mujer, lo seducía. – Son ríe _Mon._

Le sonrió, un último beso suave de despedida. Dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y se internó en la mansión, nada que un buen baño y un plato de _jarcho__1_ no pudiesen arreglar, según su abuela ese era un buen remedio para la tristeza. Cómo recordaba a su abuela, la única que parecía escucharla en esa familia, la extrañaba tanto, nadie lloró como ella su pérdida, nadie, ni siquiera su madre.

Cuando entró a su habitación se le escaparon un par de lágrimas cristalinas que surcaron su delicado rostro, se miró un momento al espejo con el lazo enredado en un mechón, lo tocó, todo había sido real, no era un sueño.

_No Monika, no más lágrimas, ni para ti ni para nadie._

Durmió abrazada a su almohada y pensó en lo dichosa que se sentía de dejar todo atrás, sin mirar con nostalgia a sus espaldas y la ilusión de una nueva vida era más atractiva que la nostalgia que sentía por su amada Rusia.

Los días, las horas, todo pasó tan de prisa esos últimos días que no tuvo tiempo de ser miserable ni de estar triste, al contrario, estaba emocionada y olvidó su condición de propiedad del Imperio. Su madre lloraba por los rincones y sus hermanos seguían jugando ruidosamente en los jardines, su padre estaba ocupado y más que nunca la evitaba, sentía culpa por deshacerse de ella de esa manera tan descarada, al parecer los únicos que sentían sinceramente su partida era el personal de servicio, incluido Viktor que no paraba de lanzarle miradas lánguidas.

Cerró la última maleta y echó un vistazo a su habitación, no olvidaba nada, nada físico, dejaba sus sueños románticos, sus ilusiones, sus risas, el cobijo de los recuerdos de su abuela, arrastraba la maleta tras de sí mientras cerraba le puerta de su habitación con un libro encuadernado en piel, viejo y maltrecho bajo el brazo: Crimen y Castigo de Dostoievski. El favorito de Viktor… la noche antes se lo dio en silencio, con un beso agridulce y una nota escrita con su puño y letra, así sin más se lo puso en las manos, ella sabía que ese libro probablemente era su más valioso y precisado recuerdo de Kiev, lo aceptó y lo miró marcharse en la oscuridad.

Se despidió con un abrazo hipócrita de su padre, un poco más relajada de su madre y a sus pequeños hermanos no los quiso soltar, lloraban a lágrima viva los mocosos. Una última ojeada a la casa y al hombre de Kiev en un rincón, una última mirada de complicidad.

Se sentó cómodamente en el asiento de la nave, estaba sola, miró por la ventanilla su reflejo, llevaba atados dos lazos rojos, cada uno enredado en un mechón dorado de su larga cabellera, una enigmática burla a su aparente inocencia fatídica. Observó como su hermosa y blanca Rusia se quedaba abajo haciéndose pequeña como su corazón a medida que se elevaba.

_Eres tan bella y tan letal. _Leyó la última línea de la nota de Viktor. _Lo soy Vitya, lo soy, gracias por recordármelo._

1 Estofado de ternera.


End file.
